haloinfinityroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Richard-465
Richard-465 -born Richard Hopkins- is a SPARTAN-II commando in service to the UNSC. As of 2558 he is one of the few remaining SPARTAN-IIs left alive and serves within the Spartan Branch of the United Nations Space Command Defence Force. Biography Childhood and Training Richard Hopkins was originally born on Earth to veterans of the Harvest Campaign on April 28, 2531. In 2537 at the age of six he was kidnapped by the Office of Naval Intelligence after being discreetly observed and taken to Reach along with several others to be trained for use in the the second class of the SPARTAN-II Program. During his training both his young body and mind were pushed to its limits and forced to go beyond, being augmented to super-human levels through a myriad of chemical and technological experiments. Defence of New London Having survived he and his peers were ushered into tailor made suits of MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armour and, at the age of fourteen, was deployed to the Human colony of New London with five of his fellow SPARTANs after the colony came under siege, and although the world was partially glassed, it was regarded as a strong UNSC victory, with much of the Covenant fleet being destroyed including an Assault Carrier which served as the fleet's command-ship, destroyed from within by the newly created SPARTANs. War Against the Covenant From there he would serve in several battles, including an assault on the Damascus Materials Testing Facility in 2549 before being refitted with new armour to field-test in 2550, a MJOLNIR prototype suit which would eventually become the design of the newer Mark V Powered Assault Armour. Fall of New London A year later in 2551 he would be deployed to the colony of New London once more in order to fight against the Covenant in an unsuccessful campaign to prevent the world from being destroyed. He was believed to have been lost in battle until the Charon-class Frigate “Summer Springs” was discovered by a UNSC Recovery Team in early 2552, drifting in deep space, badly damaged and carrying hundreds of survivors. Sigeras III The SPARTAN and the other survivors were taken to a colony in the Sigeras system, which they would be forced to defend from a Covenant invasion which would go on to last months. During this conflict the colony - Sigeras III - would be discovered to be a Forerunner Shield World and contact with the native monitor successfully made. At the monitor's insistence the Covenant forces went on to lay down their arms and a truce was declared, though it would later broken by the Jiralhanae, who begin to slaughter their allies, the Sangheili, and humanity in order to take control. Sigeras III, heavily damaged by the ensuing bombardment of ship debris, was declared lost, and the remains of the UNSC fleet retreated to Earth. The Battle of Earth After arriving at Earth SPARTAN-465 would be repeatedly deployed across the southern hemisphere, taking part in several engagements across Antarctica and Australia in an attempt to stave off the Brute-led Covenant attacks, only to be re-deployed to evacuate civilians and perform rear-guard actions when a flood controlled ship crashed in East Africa. He remained on Earth when the Master Chief and several others were sent to the Ark, defending humanity against the Covenant until the battle's end, being outfitted with MJOLNIR Mark VI Powered Assault Armour in early 2553 and re-united with the other surviving SPARTAN-IIs from his earlier team. Reclamation of Sigeras Having had time to recover the UNSC went on to deploy Richard-465 and his team back to Sigeras III with the assistance of the Swords of Sangheilios, their mission; to destroy the remaining Jiralhane and Prophets in their stolen stronghold. A lengthy campaign breaks out between the UNSC-Sangheili and the Brute-Covenant, though the freshly forged alliance would ultimately prove to be successful. Anti-Insurrection/Covenant Conflict Following the campaign the Spartan and his team would be deployed on Counter-Brute/Counter-Insurgency operations all across UNSC and Covenant space for the next three years before finally returning to secure UNSC territory, Richard's armour being taken and upgraded with new technology and hardware improvements during this time, updating it to the levels of the newer MJOLNIR Gen2 Armour models. It is also around this time he is inducted into the Spartan branch. UNSC Infinity Assignment SPARTAN-465 would eventually be transferred to the UNSC Infinity to take part in the vessel's second mission to Requiem, where he was teamed up with several other Spartans unsuccessfully. Personality Quiet and distant, the SPARTAN has often been described as robotic and tank like, rarely sharing his views or opinions until it is deemed absolutely necessary. He is rarely incapable of disobeying orders, though will not stay in one place for long if he feels he is not needed for the task as hand. Skills As a SPARTAN Richard has considerably experience with a wide range of weapons, tools and vehicles, both Human and Covenant, recognising the strengths and weaknesses of all, though to a much lesser degree with Forerunner technology which he has only come into contact with recently. As one might expect from his personality, communication is not one of his strong points, nor is forming bonds with people, however he is a highly determined individual; able to press on until an objective is achieved. Appearance Standing at six foot nine and almost three hundred pounds out of armour, Richard is by all means a formidable individual to normal humans, being much more muscled than even less augmented Spartan-IVs. His face appears average for one of his age, if a little on the young side due to time spent in cryo-stasis. His hair is a deep brown and remains at mid-length, reaching to just above the base of his skull, and appearing slightly scruffy at times, while his eyes, a similar colour, constantly appear tired and weary. Preferred Equipment Throughout his career as a SPARTAN time and again Richard's preferences in combat have been displayed loud and clear: When possible he will always use a Battle Rifle and Assault Rifle, regardless of the variant. He also leans heavily towards default MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armour models, maintaining a specially tailored olive colour Mark VI model issued to him in 2553. Trivia *Like other SPARTAN-IIs Richard's origins with the program are highly classified, instead having a carefully woven story to cover the truth behind his training and augmentations. *Richard is the last surviving member of a SPARTAN-II Fireteam originally created during his training. It was largely due to this loss that he joined the Spartan Branch. Gallery Early Career S465-1.png|Captured footage of Richard-465 on New London in 2545. Fall of New London S465-2.jpg|Richard-465 firing on a Grunt Ultra. S465-3.jpg|Richard-465 comes across a Phantom deploying troops on New London in 2551. S465-4.jpg|Richard-465 evading fire from multiple Phantom Dropships. Return to Sigeras S465-5.jpeg S465-6.jpg S465-7.jpg Requiem Campaign S465-8.jpg S465-9.jpg S465-10.jpg Category:LegionXIII Category:SPARTAN-2s